


【ND】短文堆放

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 随便写写的cp短文和脑洞





	1. 吻于小憩间

但丁适合这份工作，也不适合这份工作。

永远挂着的笑容，恰到好处的暧昧对话，无论男女，只要不对他作出过于亲近的行为，但丁就是一个现实的情人梦。

当然也有一类人会得到但丁特许的接近纵容—小孩子。

但丁会允许他们扒着他的裤子往上爬，捏皱他的外套和衬衫，在他臂弯里玩游戏，在被他们父母抱走的时候不舍地亲吻他的脸颊。

“还真是些任性的小公主。”摸了把被拽乱的头发，但丁扯直了一下外套下摆感叹，小孩子不懂控制的力道即使是这些结实的布料也耐不住的断裂抽丝。

“怎么了？Kid？终于知道你当年对叔叔做了多过分的事情了吗？”

到了换班时间，但丁退回到吧台边小憩，被桌子后面的尼禄直勾勾地盯着，总是管不住嘴的他开头调侃。

“当年的你比较欠揍。”

“哦～这可真让人伤心。”

把擦干净的杯子整齐排回架子上，尼禄推开身后的员工用暗门，朝但丁示意，“进来一下。”

听到角落里传来的一声口哨，但丁刻意朝身后在服务的间隙偷窥回来的妮可等人摆了个无奈又期待的怀春表情，转过头给等候在门口的尼禄发射了个眨眼后跟着他溜进了后间。 

“……尼禄，我本来以为你会更有情趣一点的。”

满心激动跟着尼禄躲了进来，但丁以为这孩子会在第一时间给他一个充满醋意的亲吻，而尼禄却把他晾在门边，从柜子里拿出了针线包，捏住他被那些小孩扯掉线的纽扣剪掉松散的线，开始重新把它缝钉回去。看着尼禄低着的脑袋，但丁难免有些失望。

“随便旷工是要扣钱的。请你直视一下你的账单。”尼禄手里针线翻飞的动作不停，这短小两句话像是被这根短小的指挥棒带动一样，竟说出了别样的欢快节奏来。

“那种完成不了的东西就不要管了。不过真没想到你居然会缝衣服。”但丁举起双手，好让尼禄检查还有没有需要修补的地方，尼禄皱起眉的认真表情让他情不自禁地伸过手，捏着对方一戳被发胶固定成缕的头发，拇指和食指合拢小幅度地揉弄。

“小时候偷摸着学的。毕竟不能让姬莉叶知道。”

孩童时候是因为和其他孩子打架，长大之后是因为和恶魔打架，不管怎样都不是值得告诉姬莉叶的原因。

虽然怜惜尼禄过去的孤独和贫苦，可但丁还是把压在心中的疑问说了出来，“衣服坏了，丢掉换一件一样的不就好了吗？”

“……”

“看来，尼禄你才是我们里面最穷的那个。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”把针打直插到衣料和扣子间，尼禄一把掐上了但丁的乳肉，发狠地大力捏紧，那片软肉很快便充血涨红，连那一块衬衫也被“染出”了一小块抖动的粉色。

龇牙咧嘴地痛呼了几声，但丁带着笑意往前凑，挺直的鼻子贴着尼禄的在磨蹭，毛茸茸的下巴有一下没一下地扎向尼禄。

“把胡子传染给你。”

“哈哈哈。你是小孩子吗？”被但丁幼稚的行为逗笑，尼禄稍稍推开了点距离，重新捡起那根缝衣针完成最后的打结收尾工作。

“转过去。”尼禄拍了拍但丁的肩膀。

“怎么？我后面也破了？”

顺从地转过身，但丁正准备扭过头去检查自己后背，却被尼禄绕到身前的手捏着下巴给制止了。尼禄的另一只手横过他的腰，把他整个人抱在怀里，两人的身高差让他昂起了下巴才能搁到但丁肩膀上。但丁从里间的铁柜倒影中看过去，仿佛看到了一个小孩抱着过大的玩偶在撒娇。

用舌头拨开但丁搭在脖子上的头发，尼禄在那个没被小孩碰触过的地方舔咬起来，唇包裹着那片皮肉，牙齿毫不留情地嵌入里面截断了一些细小的血管，留下一个鲜红的圆印。

“喂喂！你该不会想让我待会顶着这东西出门工作吧。”但丁往后仰着头，压着尼禄乱动的脑袋制止。

“叔叔，给好孩子一个奖励吧。”

啵地一声将唇从但丁的脖子上抽离，尼禄眨巴了几下眼睛，让水雾湿润那双蓝色的小狗眼，由下而上地盯着但丁讨好。

“……那你要我给你一个亲吻吗？”被那双无辜的眼睛给打败，但丁为自己提出了一个丧权的建议而懊恼，却也为尼禄稚气的吃醋行为感到可爱，他转过身想拥抱尼禄。

“休息时间结束了。”在但丁怀里呆了几秒，就在但丁的唇将要碰到他的时候，尼禄从中挣脱了出来，整理好自己的衣服后脚步匆忙地走到了门口，出门之前还不忘提醒但丁，“你还有三分钟的休息时间，出去之前记得整理衣服。”

“你的亲吻别想要了！”但丁冲着尼禄的背影愤恨地小声低吼。

“好叔叔，你要对好孩子食言吗？”

那双无辜的蓝眼睛再次从门后出现，又在但丁从弯曲的眼角中辨出被门板挡住的坏笑之前缩了回去，合起的门板截断了所有讨价还价

收回前言！吃醋的孩子一点也不可爱！但丁扯着脑后被舔湿的头发暗自抱怨。


	2. 吻于试衣间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了触发不悯老师灵感的花嫁片段。肉的部分没写。感觉都是老生常谈，渣文笔就不嫌丑了。去掉最后的片段还是能当清水看的。

小青年衣服都是凌乱的，他不能按耐心中去见对方的冲动。他想给但丁留下最帅气的初见面，可是这点矜持和自尊被想见他，想告诉他自己的喜悦这个念头击得粉碎。  
他拽着犹豫不决的几根领结冲出了门，在掀开帘子的瞬间随手选了一根，就像他们初见那样，无法用理智去解释和抉择，是生命赋予的一道惊喜和永恒。  
“但丁。我要这个。”尼禄对整理好衣裳正处在微妙羞怯和自满的但丁说道，却在入目的景象中呆滞。  
实话说，那裙子并不适合但丁。他太高壮了，漏肩的设计让他那结实的臂膀和肩部显得更加粗壮，没有一点女装丽人的柔美，反倒像是节目里变装皇后，胸部意外合体的设计让这种违和更加凸显。  
可尽管如此，但丁依旧夺目，他拧着裙摆带着少见的优雅转过身，笑容满满地打量着尼禄和他脖子上的领结。而映在镜子里的自己却显得那么凌乱，崩开的扣子，扯出的一半衣摆，散乱的发型，尼禄顿时慌乱起来，垂着脑袋手足无措地拉着衣摆  
看着像个小姑娘捏着衣服下摆的尼禄但丁一步一顿地靠近他，轻轻地捧着尼禄的脸在他鼻子上咬了一口。  
“嗯，很适合你。和你的眼睛一样迷人。”  
“胡说八道。”尼禄自然知道自己现在的样子有多奇怪，要是跑到大街上，别人可能会以为他发疯了。  
“是的，你现在超级迷人的。”但丁盯着尼禄的眼，愈发坚定地对他说。  
老天，他接受过这个世界上很多人对他的爱，像是母亲的，蕾蒂和崔西的，帕蒂的，甚至维吉尔的，但是从来没有一个人的爱意能这么直白而鲜明地被他捕找到，他一滴不漏地捕找到了尼禄的喜悦，尼禄的焦急，尼禄的唯一爱意，对在用亲身行为告诉他，他此生将永远和他绑在一起，无论之后他们会经历怎样的争吵和反目，他将永远停留在他身边。  
他已经厌倦失去了。而尼禄，将弥补他心中的这个空洞。  
但丁取下尼禄脖子上歪扭的领结，调整了一下长度。但他没有还给尼禄，而是把它套在了自己的脖子上，恰好的长度，完美无缝地贴合他的脖子。  
“尼禄，你将成为我生命中绝对不会割舍的一部分。”  
尼禄被但丁眼中流淌的朦胧光芒给震撼住了，他也是第一次这么真实地看清楚但丁内心的空洞，他毫无保留地向他展示自己长久以来的软弱和痛苦，他希望有一个人能与他相伴而已，不管发生什么，都紧握他的灵魂不松手，最后两人完全地融为一体。  
尼禄比刚才更手足无措了，他想回应但丁的呼唤，但是他要怎么做？告诉他他不会离开吗？可这样的感情似乎没有办法被声带处理，他张了张嘴，却只能叫出但丁的名字，还是磕磕巴巴的那种。  
最后，直脾气的两人都没办法忍耐这种盈满的气氛，身体告诉他们现在最恰当的行为。相触的唇点燃了所有的感情和本能。  
既然渴求，那就去获取。既然想要满足，那就去践行。  
双唇狠狠地相互碾压，薄皮摩擦得发热破碎，渗出的细微血珠融合在一起，混进唾液中，被交缠的舌头再一次搅浑得不可分割，最后被分食下肚。像是古老的血契，将彼此的誓言刻进身体，融进一生。  
“不要把衣服弄脏了，我可不要为了明天的仪式将自己卖给这家黑店。”但丁喘着气，为了提这个醒而短暂分离的亲吻像是掐断了他的氧气，让他觉得自己就要死了。拉过尼禄的脖子，但丁又吻了上去，接过尼禄同样急切的渴求。  
勉强分过一丝神，尼禄颤抖着拇指和中指拉下但丁裙子的拉链，食指跟随着滑过逐渐流出的皮肤，指肚抚过后是指甲划过，留下一条签名似的红痕。  
很快，尼禄把但丁的裙子完全剥离下来，纯白的衣裙在他脚边围成了一圈白色的涟漪。凭着优秀的身体能力，但丁灵巧地踢开了那圈衣料，双腿缠上尼禄的腰背，把自己挂到尼禄身上。  
赤裸的胸膛相互紧贴，透过两层肌肉，狂乱不已的心跳在两个方向鸣响，回音交缠。

【下面可以不看，鸽了】

还说不想赔钱？但愿撕开他的衬衫时崩飞的纽扣能都找回来。这件衬衫也不比他的裙子便宜。尼禄小小地感叹了一下，双手用力把但丁往上托起了一段距离，把脑袋埋进但丁柔软的胸前，剪短的毛绒脑袋在上面胡乱磨蹭，偶尔额部的皮肤会碰触到被刮热的皮肤，微微的滚烫，渐渐融解理性。  
作为一个男性，但丁显得有点过于丰满。强健的体格让他有着不同寻常规格的胸肌，但那胸肌实在有点太柔软了。  
或许是但丁把他那温柔且狡猾的性格也反映到身体上了吧，尼禄在无端地猜想。  
吻上那暧昧的分界，尼禄沿着但丁胸肌的线条缓慢地往上舔吻，鼻子呼出的潮热气息将他留下的吻痕最大限度地扩散开去，没多久但丁的胸脯变得一片潮红。其中最靠近心脏的那边尤为严重，红彤彤的，像是一个熟透苹果，中间那点凸起在喘息中颤抖，提醒着快去吸吮它，快去把甜美的果汁榨取出来。  
尼禄在但丁的一边胸肌上下留下又一个明显的牙印后回应了那个提醒。唇包裹住那层深色的皮肤在用力吮吸，硬果被咬住，牙齿细微的研磨让它不断抖动得更加厉害了，舌面扫过那么硬果，贴合在上面感受着它的变化，在它稍微软化的时候尼禄绷直了舌头，抵着乳头的顶端在反复戳刺，似乎想要刺开那个小孔，让被堵塞的甜美乳汁重新流淌出来。


	3. 卵

之后妮可一定会发疯的。她的宝贝房车除了外壳里面几乎所有精心设置的内装都被拆了扔到了车外。在那个被腾空的空间里，一人一魔姿势别扭地缠成一团。  
“放松一点！我拿不出来！”白发的青年朝身上不断挣扎的巨大魔人吼道，背上两只蓝色的翼手锁着魔人覆着黑色鳞甲的膝盖往两侧拉开。  
“嗷！”红黑的恶魔痛苦地吼了一声，房车的顶部铁皮在声浪的余波下发出哐啷的颤抖。  
吼完一声后，那魔人想被抽干了力气软下了身体，红色的魔力顺着板甲四散，任由尼禄掰开他的外骨骼，将整个右手前臂探进他体内。比他体温低得多的手臂像一根长长的冰柱，不断汲取着他的魔力，让他的恢复力和疼痛承受能力降低了不少。  
“有种你给我放松一个看看。”终于恢复了些许理智，但丁沙哑着声线反驳。  
“……抱歉。”尼禄为自己刚才失去理智的责骂感到羞愧，毕竟事情搞成这样他的责任也很大，“我要拉出来了，你再忍忍。”  
“不然还能怎样，把你的手夹断在里面吗？”但丁一边说一边尝试收缩穴内的肌肉，可惜长时间的撑开和疼痛让他的努力成效微乎其微，别说夹住尼禄的作恶的手，他甚至不能把那个顶在他深处的火妖鸟的卵往前一点点。  
“放松。”青年继续安抚着，另外一只手磨拭在穴口和外骨骼连接的嫩肉上，丝丝的瘙痒和刺激让那穴口保持蠕动，尼禄慢慢地往外抽出自己的手臂，屈起的指骨滑过的每一寸都燃起比他体温还要高的火辣疼痛。  
“啊！”当握着一个巨大的卵蛋的拳头突破了穴口薄膜包围的时候，但丁忍不住发出一声混杂着痛苦和情欲的呻吟。  
“还有一点点。”尼禄继续抽动手臂，因为动情而缩紧的穴口吮吸着蛋壳，黏糊而执着地想把它重新吸回体内，这也是为什么取出那几颗鸟蛋就花费了他们这么多时间。  
尼禄不想再浪费时间了，再拖延下去，他不能保证魔力如此外泄的但丁能熬过去，他扭动着手腕，坚硬的蛋壳旋开了挽留的红肉，和一堆透明的液体一起被扯出了但丁体外。  
顺着那线晶亮的细流往上看，但丁的穴口红肿着外翻，外骨骼像是脱臼一般歪斜在一旁，各种体液正不断从幽暗的穴里涌出。  
尼禄紧张地咽了一口口水，残酷地朝但丁宣布，“还有一颗。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是引子，后面应该写为什么会有鸟蛋在但丁体内和为什么拿出来，或许还会大干一场。  
可是我没动力，坑多随缘。


End file.
